A Wish Too Far! (transcript)
*''the [[School Bus|school bus]]'' Chester: Hey, A.J. A.J.: Yeah? Chester: Why did the orange go to the doctor? A.J.: Who cares? It’s just gonna end in a pun. *''bus stops'' Timmy: Oh my gosh, It's her! Trixie Tang. Chester: Here we go again. *''and A.J. mimic Timmy's every move as he talks'' Timmy: She's the prettiest girl in school, and today, she's gonna sit next to me. A.J.: What makes today different? Timmy: Today, she's gonna have a place to sit. Bye!'' pushes Chester and A.J. off the bus seat'' Chester and A.J.: Ahhh! puts a reserved sign for Trixie in their place Trixie: she gets on the bus Ha-hem. Bus Driver: Oh, Sorry. the announcer Ladies and gentlemen, the lovely and popular, Trixie Tang!'' he talks spotlights light up and a disco ball appears'' *''walks past the seats in the bus'' Tad and Chad: Hi, Trixie. Trixie: Hello popular boys, Tad and Chad. *''and Chad sigh contentedly and slump down on their bus seats. Then Trixie walks past Veronica'' Veronica: Hey, Trixie. Trixie: Hello, popular girl, yet less popular than me, Veronica. *''Trixie walks past Timmy'' Timmy: Hey, Trixie. Trixie: Hello, empty bus seat. Timmy: Darn it! Why doesn't she like me? *''and A.J. pull away the reserved sign and get back on their seats'' Chester: Dude, you're not popular. A.J.: You see, popularity charts work out like this. pulls out a pie chart Rich kids, 58%. Unpopular kids, 27%. Jocks, 20%. Timmy: Where am I on the chart? A.J.: the 'other' section on the chart 'Other' with me, Chester, and that kid with the boil. Elmer: Hi, Trixie. Trixie: she walks past Hello, other empty bus seat. Timmy: Popular, huh? I can do that. *''changes to the cafeteria where it's lunch time. At the popular kids table, there a violinist playing'' *''Timmy gets his lunch, he walks to the popular kids table'' Popular Kids: We're so popular. Timmy: hi, everybody. *''glares at Timmy'' Veronica: Guys, I keep glaring at him, but he won't leave! Tad: Group glare! *''the popular kids glare at him while Timmy just stands there'' Veronica: It's not working! Chad: Quick, Plan B. *''popular kids lift up their table and carry it away. Then the violinist goes to stand beside Timmy while playing a sad melody'' *''changes to the school hallway, where Timmy walks past the toilets'' Timmy: the signs on the toilets' door, as he walks past 'Girls'...'Boys'."Popular girls","Popular boys"? *''Timmy tries to go in the popular boys toilet the Bouncer comes out and stops him'' Bouncer: Hey whoa, hang on there, little not popular boy. Denied. Timmy: Aw, come on! Bouncer: Don't blame me. blame the chart. *''changes to Timmy's house, in his bedroom'' Timmy: I can't believe I'm not popular. Cosmo: Sure you are, Timmy. Your friends love you and so do we. Wanda: Just look at our chart. up the chart Timmy: 99.9% Timmy...0.1% other? What's the other? Cosmo & Wanda: Timmy! Timmy: Duh, you guys are my Fairy Godparents. You’re supposed to love me. Let me think. What do these popular kids have that I don’t? Cosmo: Besides the clothes and the looks and the money and stuff? Timmy: Hey, That's it! You guys could give me the stuff to make me popular! Wanda: But you'd be making friends for the wrong reasons. Timmy: So? Cosmo: Well, you can't beat that logic. *''changes to outside Timmy's house the next morning'' Mr. and Mrs. Turner: Bye, Timmy. Have a nice day at school. drive off in the car Timmy: OK, you guys, my parents are gone. Come on out! *''and Wanda as squirrels jump out from a bush'' Cosmo: Hey, Timmy. You should see the nuts we just-- Timmy: Ah-ah-ah! bus coming. Popularity needed. Move it. Wanda: You could say "please". Timmy: Fine, Please move it. I wish I had clothes like the popular kids. *''and Wanda raise their wands and poof up popular clothes for him'' Timmy:Hee-Hee Yeah! Wanda: Uh, Timmy, aren't there two words you'd like to say? Timmy: You're right. Pinky ring.'' raises up his finger as they poof up a ring'' Awesome! Wanda: Oh, look. the bus. points to the bus that just stopped outside Timmy's house Well, I guess we're done. Timmy: Wait, You gotta come with me in case I need some more stuff. I wish you guys were cool hip hop medallions. *''and Wanda poof themselves into medallions'' Wanda: Today's gonna drag on forever. Cosmo: Is today over yet? *''changes to Timmy on the bus'' A.J.: Timmy? Chester: Dude, you look positively popular. Where'd you get all the stuff? Timmy: Internet...Uh, inheritance? I inherited the internet. as Chester and A.J. sit on the bus seats beside him Ah-ah-ah. seat's taken. he shoves Chester and A.J. off the seat A.J.: By who? Timmy: Trixie! Chester: And where are we supposed to sit? *''another part of the bus'' Elmer: Chester and A.J. ''Hi, I'm Elmer. This is my boil, Bob. *as Trixie walks by Timmy'' Trixie: Timmy Turner? Timmy: Mmm-hmm. Veronica: No, it's a trap! No kid could get so popular so quick! Trixie: shoving away Veronica My Spazzmo friend does have a point. You've got the popular clothes. Let's see your popular smile. Timmy: to Cosmo and Wanda I wish I had shiny teeth. Timmy shows his extremely shiny teeth to Trixie and Veronica Veronica: My eyes! My perfect blue eyes! away Trixie: Wow! May I grace you with my presence? Timmy: It'll be your honor. Trixie: Oh, you're good. she sits down beside him *''changes to the school at the end of the school day, all the kids run out of the doors'' *''still blinded by Timmy's teeth bumps into a wall, then misses a step and falls. Then Tad, Chad, Trixie and Timmy walk out'' Chad: My parents said we could get together at the country club. Trixie: Well, my Mom said we could take the limo and go to Skippy Cheese's pizza place and then buy it. giggles *''all look at Timmy'' Timmy: Uh, my parents are out of town and, uh, they said we could have a party after school, at my, uh mansion. Chad: Wow! that kicks the crud out of my plan. Trixie: Bye, Timmy. We’ll see you later at your fancy mansion party! *[Tad, Chad, and Trixie walk off] Timmy: I am so totally popular. Chester: Creep. Timmy: Oh, hey, guys. How's it going? [Chester and A.J. look at the Bouncer behind Timmy and tremble] Guys? Hey, what's- Bouncer: These two not popular boys bothering you? Timmy: No, no, it's fine. Bouncer: Want I should explain the chart? [holds up the chart] Timmy: Really, I'm on it. Bouncer: OK. [walks away] Timmy: Look, there's a party at my house tonight. I'm popular. You guys come, you get popular. Okay? Super. Ta! [walks off] Chester: He's moved to the dark side of the chart now. A.J.: You don't mean... Chester: I'm afraid so. [holds up a pink hat like the one Timmy usually wears] Elmer, you're the new Timmy. Elmer: Neat! Can my boil have a hat, too? *[Scene changes to Timmy's house] Timmy: [to Cosmo and Wanda] I wish you were back to normal. Hey, about today? It seemed like I got on your nerves with all my wishing. Wanda: Well, it was the selfish, thoughtless, rude, abrasive way you wished that annoyed us, sweetie. Timmy: Yeah, I thought so. So, I made you a list of what I’ll need for the party tonight at my mansion. [holds up a long list] Cosmo: [after he looks at the list] But Timmy, you don’t have any of these things. Timmy: That’s where you guys come in. Just make with the magic, okay? Wanda: But you’ll just be making friends because of the stuff-- Timmy: Ah-ah-ah, did I wish for a moral? Wanda: No. Timmy: Let’s get shallow. Ready? Party favors! Stereo! Balloons! Butlers! Chips and dip. Soda. A disco ball. [Cosmo and Wanda poof up each items as Timmy wishes it] And now a mansion to put it all in. *[As they raise up their wands, it makes a fizzling noise] Timmy: Hey! What gives? I'm still in a house house. Cosmo: Our wands have been shut off. Timmy: By who? *[suddenly they all get poofed to a courtroom] Timmy: Huh? Where am I? I'm in Fairy Court? Judge: Order! order! [while slamming his gavel] The case of the fairies against Timmy Turner is now in session. Timmy: What's going on? Wanda: You're being sued by Fairy World and Jorgen Von Strangle is the persecutor. Timmy: Don't you mean "prosecutor"? Wanda: No! Cosmo: I gonna be the defense attorney. Wanda & Timmy: No! *[Cosmo poofs himself into the defense attorney in a suit and glasses] Cosmo: And for my first legal maneuver, I'd like to make a motion. [he starts dancing and sing "Dee"s to a rhythm] Jorgen: I'd like to approach the bench. Judge: Very well. Jorgen: Spot me, tiny fairy. [Cosmo stands behind Jorgen, who lifts a huge barbell] I call to the stand... Timmy Turner! *[Timmy gets poofed to the stand] Jorgen: Timmy Turner, is it true over the last few days you wished for new clothes, jewels, and a new house in order to obtain new friends? Timmy: Yes. Jorgen: Ah! Your witness. *[Cosmo approaches the bench] Cosmo: Hi, Timmy, Look. I’m a lawyer! [he puts on a fireman's hat] Now I’m a fireman. Wheee! [to the jury] Now, I’m just a simple fairy/lawyer/fireman, but Jorgen misses the point. There are many redeeming qualities to Timmy. [to Timmy] Isn’t it true that you also wished for new shoes, new sunglasses, butlers and shiny teeth? Timmy: Yes. Cosmo: What a selfish punk! The defense rests. Wanda: That’s your laser-targeted defense?! Cosmo: I’m a fireman, not a laser technician. [he poofs up lab goggles and a white coat] Now I’m a laser technician. Jorgen: One last question. After bestowing all these wonderful things upon you, did you ever once thank your fairy godparents? Timmy: No. I...I guess I didn't and I should have, and I'm really sorry. Judge: Well, he said he was sorry. Jorgen: GRRRR! [he aims his wand at the judge] Judge: I mean, guilty! Timmy Turner, you lose your godparents. [the crowd of Fairies gasps] Timmy: No-o-o-o-o! Cosmo: [after seeing Wanda glaring at him] Don't look at me. I'm just a coal miner. *[scene changes to another part of the courtroom] Timmy: Guys, I’m sorry. Wanda: Oh, that’s okay, Timmy. Tomorrow we’ll-- *[then both Cosmo and Wanda fall into each other's arms and sob] Jorgen: Time to go home, tiny, ungrateful, Earth boy. Timmy: [he takes his hat off] Here, I want you guys to have this. Wanda: Oh, your only pink hat! Timmy: Oh I can always wish for... Oh... right. *[Jorgen then poofs Timmy home] *[Timmy is poofed back to his room and lands on a table] Timmy: Where am I? [looks at self] My clothes! they're still coo!. And the party gifts... They're still here! The party! Cosmo, Wanda, I can still be popular, I can- [Then he sees the empty fishbowl. He walks up to it and looks determined] *[Scene changes to outside Timmy's house, when the party guests are arriving. Then Tad, Chad, Trixie and Veronica see Timmy dressed in his usual clothes, but without his pink hat] Trixie: What happened? Veronica: Trixie, it's a trap see, I told you. I knew. See? Timmy: Guys, I don't have a mansion or a party or any of that stuff. I just faked it to get you to like me. Trixie: But it worked. Timmy: Yeah, but I want friends who like me for who I am, not what I have. [to Chester, A.J.] I'm sorry I didn't figure that out earlier. Tad: Whoa. I never thought of it that way. Timmy: Really? Chad: Yeah, but who cares? We're rich! Hey everybody, except Timmy, Chester, AJ and the boil kid, party at my yacht! *[the other kids cheer and run off with the popular kids] Trixie: Hi, I think it was really sweet the way you stood up for your friends and... I Better do this quick...[she kisses Timmy on the cheek] Timmy: Wow! Hey...uh...do you want to stay and hang with us? Trixie: Are you nuts? There's a party on a yacht. Bye empty bus seat... I mean Tommy. Timmy: She almost remembered my name. Chester: [takes the pink hat off Elmer's head] Here you go, dude. [hands the pink hat back to Timmy] Welcome back. [Elmer looks sad and walks away] Timmy: Hey, wait! [puts the hat back on Elmer] Now you're first runner-up Timmy. Elmer: Really? Timmy: Yep. And in the event the real Timmy fails to fulfill his duties, you become Timmy. Elmer: Uh, has that ever happened? Chester: No. Elmer: Cool. I have a dream! *[At the Fairy Court, Como, Wanda and the judge are seeing what Timmy did on a screen] Wanda: Does that look like a bad kid to you? Judge: No, no it doesn't. Hmmmm. I rule in favor of the defendant, Jorgen: Hey, but, your honor, I... *[Wanda glares at the Jorgen with fire in her eyes and hair] Jorgen: I agree. On one condition! *[Scene changes to Timmy's room where Timmy stares sadly at his empty fishbowl] Timmy: I miss 'em already. *[then Cosmo and Wanda poof back] Cosmo: Hi, Empty Bus Seat. Wanda: Did you miss us? Timmy: Only a whole lot! [he gives them both a hug] Wanda: The judge saw you stand up to the popular kids and decided to give you another chance. *[then Cosmo and Wanda poof up Timmy's pink hat] Timmy: Woo-hoo! *[Jorgen poofs in with an explosion] Jorgen: But you were still ungrateful, And for that you must pay! [he raises his wand and causes a huge boil to appear on Timmy's face, then he poofs away] Cosmo: Wow, with a boil that big, you aren’t going to anything social for a while. Wanda: Too bad all this party stuff has to go to waste. Timmy: Hmm... Or does it? *[scene changes to Cosmo and Wanda sipping tea at a floating table] Wanda: Wow, It sure was nice for Timmy to throw us a party for a change! *[Timmy, dressed like a butler, walks up to serve his godparents, covering the boil with his hat] Timmy: More tea, Mr. and Mrs. Godparent? Cosmo: Sure! *[Timmy accidentally drops the hat, revealing the boil] Cosmo & Wanda: Ewwww! *[the Bouncer appears out of nowhere] Bouncer: If You want, I should explain the chart? Cosmo & Wanda: Yes! Category:Episode transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts